I've Got a Secret
I've Got a Secret was a panel show where contestants have a hidden secret (hence the title) which is usually a stunt or occupation. Game format A panel of four celebrity guests faced one contestant or a group of contestants. Each contestant that appeared had a weird, fabulous, laughable and/or unusual secret. When the game started after the contestant came out & introduced himself/herself, the contestant whispered the secret into the host's ear, and the home audience was shown the secret. After that, the host would give a clue to the panel concerning the secret; that's when the questioning began. Each panelist one at a time in turn asked yes or no questions to the contestant in an attempt to guess the secret. The panelist in control would have an unmentioned amount of time to question the contestant. When the time was called by the producers and the panelist in control did not guess the secret, the next panelist in line would do the questioning. The process went on until either the secret was guessed, or until the entire panel questioned the contestant. Each panelist stumped was worth $20 to the contestant for a top prize of $80. Originally it was $10 per stumped panelist, because each panelist took two turns instead of one. After the game, the contestant would talk about his/her secret via the host's interview and sometimes a video/movie clip or demonstration would be shown. Also on I've Got a Secret, celebrity guests played the game themselves. At the start of each show, the celebrity guest in question would introduce himself/herself followed by saying, "...and I've Got a Secret." The game was pretty much the same as with the regular contestants, but sometimes the panel would be off-stage in preparation of the game. Sometimes the secrets would be a personal secret, or something they were going to do that day. Personnel *Host: Garry Moore (1952-1964); Steve Allen (1964-1967) *Substitute Hosts: Dennis O’Keefe, Hal March, Bill Cullen, Henry Morgan, Don McNeil, Betsy Palmer, Bill Goodwin, Steve Allen, Arthur Godfrey *Announcer: John Cannon, Bern Bennett, Johnny Olson *Executive Producer: Gil Fates *Producers: Allan Sherman, Howard Merill, Chester Feldman *Directors: Frank Satenstein, Clarence Schimmel, Paul Alter, Franklin Heller, Ira Skutch *Set Designers: Robert Rowe Paddock, Ron Baldwin, Henry May, Charles Lisanby *Music Directors: Leroy Anderson, Norman Paris Panelists Regular Panelists included: *Bill Cullen *Faye Emerson *Jayne Meadows *Betsy Palmer *Bess Myerson Broadcast History June 19, 1952-June 25, 1953 (Thursday at 10:30 p.m.) July 01, 1953-September 20, 1961 (Wednesday at 9:30 p.m.) September 25, 1961-September 10, 1962 (Monday at 10:30 p.m.) September 17, 1962-September 05, 1966 (Monday at 8:00 p.m.) September 12, 1966-April 03, 1967 (Monday at 10:30 p.m.) In Popular Culture I've Got a Secret has been referenced, featured or spoofed in the following: *''It Happened to Jane'' (1959) - Jane is featured on the show as the mystery guest. *''Make Room for Daddy'': Kathy and the Glamour Girl (1960) (TV Episode) - Charley Halper jokes that Danny could never be on the show because of his "big mouth". *''My Favorite Martian'': Who's Got a Secret? (1965) (TV Episode) - title reference *''Kate & Allie'': I've Got a Secret (1989) (TV Episode) - Title reference *''The Nanny'': I've Got a Secret (1994) (TV Episode) - Title reference *''Love Ranch'' (2010) - mentioned in dialogue *''John Glenn: American Hero'' (1998) (TV Movie) *''In the Shadow of the Moon'' (2007)- clip from episode with Neil Armstrong's parents *''The Cinema Snob'': Friday the 13th (2013) (TV Episode) - "Is that Betsy Palmer from I've Got a Secret?" *''Summer Colony'' (2013) (Video) - Clips shown *''The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet'': The Reading Room (1957) (TV Episode) - As Ozzie is being blindfolded, he quips, "Are we expecting a celebrity guest here?" *''Electra Woman and Dyna Girl'': The Spider Lady: Part 1 (1976) (TV Episode) - Mentioned by Lori International Versions Main Article: I've Got a Secret/International Merchandise Board Game A board game was manufactured by Lowell in 1956. (NOTE: Host Garry Moore is on the box cover of the game.) MV5BZDI1YmQwZTUtNDEzMS00OTdkLWE0N2QtYjhkZDA3NTI2NTgxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjcyMDU4NA@@._V1_.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!rYE88g6Vti!BPWLRgGUgw~~60 57.JPG DVD In 2007, a DVD compliation called "Game Shows of the 50s" paried up with Beat the Clock ''featured only four epdiosdes in total. C436828fd7a098ec02ed7110.L.jpg Photos ''Main Article: I've Got a Secret/Photos Episode Status Early episodes from the first season appear to have been lost. Most episdoes from late 1952 until the 1967 cancellation appear to exist. See Also I've Got a Secret (1972) I've Got a Secret (1976) I've Got a Secret (1992 Proposed Revival) I've Got a Secret (2000) I've Got a Secret (2006) Video Links [http://www.game-show-utopia.net/igas/ivegotasecret.htm I've Got a Secret @ Game Show Utopia] See Also I've Got a Secret (1972) I've Got a Secret (1976) I've Got a Secret (1992 Proposed Revival) I've Got a Secret (2000) I've Got a Secret (2006) Category:I've Got a Secret Category:Game Shows A-M Category:CBS Primetime Category:1952 Premiere Category:1967 Ending